Six Little Guinea Pigs
by cassmeister
Summary: *Chapter three now up* A new arrival tells all...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, or anything related to it. Andy and Marcia belong to themselves.  
Prologue  
  
"You're late!" The young man behind the desk called impatiently.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry." The girl began, "But -"  
  
"I'm not interested. Get on with it."  
  
"Yes sir. We are poised to began the experiment, sir."  
  
"Everyone?"  
  
"With the exception of the subjects, yes, everyone."  
  
"Oh, your team has located some suitable subjects?"  
  
"Yes sir. Six of them, to be exact."  
  
"And they are unready because.?"  
  
"We are preparing to, ah.collect.them, sir."  
  
"I see.then do so immediately."  
  
"The team is on it as we speak."  
  
"Good, good.I want it understood. A failure situation will not be tolerated this time."  
  
"No sir. Of course not."  
  
"Very well. You have exactly three days in which to place the subjects under your supervision. Only three. You are dismissed"  
  
The girl nodded, and left, closing the heavy steel door behind her.  
  
The man spread some file folders on his desk, and began rifling through the contents, grinning.  
Authors Note: Betcha don't know what this has to do with Friends, do you? Just keep reading, you'll see. 


	2. Why Can't I Remeber?

Author's Note: Took me a while, but I'm baaack. Sorry it took so long, but I had a change of plot. Here's Chapter One.  
Why Can't I Remember?  
  
I open my eyes and blink.  
  
The first thing I see is a bright white light, right over my head. I realize that I'm looking at the ceiling. I turn my head to look around the room.  
  
It seems that everything around me is white. The walls, the floor, the ceiling, the bed-sheets, even my.hospital gown. I must be in a hospital then, I think. There could be no other reason for the sterile whiteness, and the sickening smell of disinfectant.  
  
But how did I get here? Why am I here? Who am I? Where are the others? And who are the others?  
  
So many questions running through my head.and yet so few answers.  
  
I reach up to run a hand through my hair, only I can't. My hands and feet are strapped down to the bed. Probably so I can't escape. Why would I escape? Who would I escape from? Where would I go?  
  
The questions come flooding back. There's a sharp pain in my upper left arm, and the back of my head aches. There's probably a lump there.  
  
Maybe I hit my head somehow. Maybe that's why I'm in hospital. Maybe that's why I can't remember anything.  
  
I can hear voices out in the corridor. Footsteps running. They come close to the door, and are gone.  
  
A nurse opens the door and looks at me. I want to know why I am tied down. She tells me to lie down and be quiet, and she'll bring me some lemonade. I don't like being treated like a five-year-old. I'm not five. It's something my sister might do.  
  
My sister! I remember a sister.but not her name, or her face, only that I have at least one. Is she one of the mysterious others? I think she might be.I'm not sure.  
  
I wish I could see what I looked like. It might help me to remember some more.  
  
The footsteps are back now. Someone's running, coming closer, and closer. The door flies open, and someone rushes in. I turn to look, as the blonde girl shoves the door shut, and presses herself against it. She has her back to me.  
  
After the nurses have gone past, she turns around. She jumps when she sees me. I don't think she knew I was here. Then her face lights up with recognition.  
  
"Ross!"  
  
Authors Note: See, the Friends are in it now. Maybe soon you'll find out why Ross was tied down. But you'll have to keep reading to find out. Now go review, people! 


	3. The Story So Far

Authors Note: I'm on a roll here, that's why this chapter's up so quickly. Here goes Chapter Three.  
Phoebe Tells The Story So Far  
"Ross, thank God I found you, we've been looking everywhere for you!" The girl continues, making her way closer towards my bed. "Those nurses were after me. They hate it when someone gets out of bed.why are you strapped down?" She stares at me, and I stare back at her. She's wearing a gown just like mine, and her long blonde hair hangs around her face, as if she'd just slept on it.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that? Ross, why won't you answer me?" She looks worried now. She comes right up to stand beside me, and I turn my head away from her. I keep thinking about what she called me. Ross. Is that my name?  
  
She gasps. "My God, what happened to your head? Wow, that must have been some hard thump to give you that kind of bruise, I can see it through your hair!" She starts prodding the back of my head with one finger. "No wonder you looked at me like I was crazy.you don't remember me, do you?"  
  
I turn back to face her, and she nods. "I thought so. Can't you remember anything, not anything at all?"  
  
"I remember having a sister.and I remember worrying about some other people, but I don't know who they are." I say, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
"You don't even know your own name?" She asks, sounding stunned.  
  
"You just told me my name.but you didn't tell me yours."  
  
"Mine? Phoebe.remember me?"  
  
I shake my head. "No, I don't remember you. The name sounds familiar, but I can't put it together with anything else."  
  
She laughs now. "Just put it with me."  
  
"How did you know I was here?" I ask.  
  
She smiles proudly. "I can sense these things. Besides, like I said, we've been looking for you."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and the others."  
  
That sparks my interest. "Others? What others?"  
  
"Me, Rachel, Joey, Chandler, and Monica." Phoebe says.  
  
The names all sound familiar.one in particular.  
  
"That's it! That's her!"  
  
"Who?" Phoebe asks, confused.  
  
"Monica. She's my sister, isn't she?" I ask, already knowing the answer.  
  
Phoebe nods her head. "Oh! I meant to ask, did they give you an injection?"  
  
I shrug. "I don't know, I've been unconscious." It's only then that I remember feeling pain in my arm before. Phoebe pulls up my sleeve. Sure enough, there is a needle mark "Yeah, I guess they did. Why?" I ask.  
  
"Because.oh, I'll just tell you everything that's happened before we found you."  
  
Phoebe situates herself on the end of my bed, and begins her story.  
  
*Flashback to 5 days earlier* "Hold still for just a few more minutes, you're almost done." The nurse said, attempting to make Joey sit still.  
  
Phoebe stood against the wall of the room, holding a swab against her arm.  
  
In one corner, an elderly nurse was removing a needle from Monica's arm; while in the opposite corner, another nurse was inserting a needle into Joey's.  
  
Rachel and Chandler stood near the door, waiting their turn.  
  
The nurses were giving some kind of injection. On a table was a used needle, the one they'd used on Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe stood and waited for the others to have their blood collected, before, one after another, they were led back to their rooms.  
  
None of them could remember how they'd come to be there. Or what might have happened to Ross. They only knew what they'd been told by the doctors. That the six of them might have caught a deadly virus, and they were being monitored for their own safety.  
  
One afternoon, Phoebe had gotten out of bed, slipped past the nurses, and gone looking for something which might tell them where they were, why they were there, or what had happened to Ross.  
  
Unfortunately, she'd accidentally set off an alarm in one of the offices, causing the security guards to come after her. Spotting a door down one of the corridors, she'd ducked quickly inside.  
  
*Back to present* "That was where I found you." Phoebe concluded.  
  
"Oh. Why would they take us six? I mean, we aren't related or anything so.I don't understand."  
  
As I finish speaking, another alarm goes off, causing both Phoebe and I to jump. Phoebe stands up quickly and back towards the door, looking panicked.  
  
"Ross.I.I have to go, or I'll get caught. Bye."  
  
She quickly slips out the door, and dashes off. So my sister is in the hospital somewhere. I could go find her, if I weren't strapped down. I should have asked Phoebe to let me out.  
  
I still don't remember anything about her, or Rachel, or Joey, or Chandler, even though I remember the names. At least I know my name now.but there's still so much I don't understand, don't remember.  
  
My headache's come back. I need to sleep.  
Authors Note: Wow, that was a long one.longer than usual anyway. And now you know what's been happening.not a lot, I'll admit. But that's gonna change soon, just keep reading and reviewing. 


End file.
